Dragonstory: A New Adventure
by camosaurusrex
Summary: Two dragons, Blaze and Chill, have started out their lives on a good foot. Where will the adventure take them? I took this story off for a while, but it is now BACK, BABY!
1. Chapter 1: Start of the Adventure

Dragonstory: The First Hatchling

He emerged from his egg, ready to see the world. This was the newborn hatchling, Blaze. He scampered around, trying to get a feel for his legs. "Aww, look at our son! He can already walk, despite being one and a half minutes old," said his mom, Velita. "He is just like you, Rex: determined and strong-willed. He has your colors, too: red wings, red/maroon head, yellow underbody, ice blue body." Meanwhile, Blaze got into the stock of eels and started to eat them. He was the only dragon of his kind to eat an eel. All the other dragons shied away from eels because they tasted horrible.

Blaze was the first hatchling of all the dragons. Every other dragon was made from their respective elements: fire, water, grass, electric, air, lava, darkness, light, angelic, and magic. What he didn't know, though, is the second hatchling hatched down the street: the water dragon, Chill. He wanted to visit her house,to help her get the feel of flying, walking, and swimming. Her kind was built for swimming. He flew down the cloud-forged streets to her house and rang the doorbell. "Oh, hello! Welcome! And who are you?" Chill's mother asked. "The first dragon hatchling from down the street, Blaze. May I see Chill, ma'am?" "Oh, sure! She's in her room. She can't even walk, for Pete's sake. Are you only a few minutes old, and you can already walk, fly, and swim? And are you a fire dragon?" "Yes and yes. My kind doesn't usually like water. Or eels." Blaze followed Chill's mom up to her room. " Um...hello, Chill. Mind if I come in?" Blaze was heating up and blushing, but only slightly. "Oh! Are you the first dragon hatchling? Come on in! I need help walking, flying, and swimming. My wings work, but I don't know how to fly. I don't even know how to walk or swim. I could use your help."

Later, Blaze got Chill to the training hill, which was Mt. Everest. "Okay, I'll show you how to fly, so just watch me." Blaze flapped his wings once, and created a gust so powerful that it almost knocked her off. "That was a take-off. Flap your wings as hard as you can towards the platform, and you'll take off. To stay still, just flap your wings steadily so you don't move in any direction," he said. "Just don't scrape your wings. You can't fly when they are scraped up." Chill responded with a "I'll do my best! Just...catch me if I fall, okay? I don't want to be seen by humans or die." He reassured her with "I'll catch you. Don't worry. I'm the fastest fire dragon!" he shouted down to her. She took off with amazing power, but she moved a bit so she was in front of him. "There! That's how it's done! Great!" he told her. "Thanks. I just performed my first take-off. I am still a bit scared. Can you hold me? You can rocket to my front door, but then just fly in and land. I don't want my mom mad." She was scared as a dragon could be and she snuggled into his warm scales.

They arrived at her house later, he entered so her mother wouldn't get mad. He took her up to her room, and she let go of his scales to learn to walk. "Just put one foot in front of the other and go forward using this motion. It's simple," Blaze told her. "Just like that. There you go! Great job! Now you don't have to have your mother help you with everything!" Chill was exploring her newfound dragon life when she suddenly dashed to the bathroom. "Sorry! Gotta pee!" she shouted. When she got out, she fell and almost hurt herself. "Are you okay, Chill?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me up? I don't know how to get up, only how to walk and stand." she said. "Sure! I have a passion to help whoever is in need. That's me, Blaze. Hehe." He helped her get up and told her how to get up.

Later, Blaze had to go. "Can I come back tomorrow, Chill?" She just came to him and told him she wanted to leave with him. "Chill, you can't leave. Unless you want to go on an adventure with me around the dragon world. Do you want to do that with me?" She just answered with a

"mm-hm". "Well! Chill wants to go on an adventure with you. There are thousands of dragons that just hatched, and she wants to go with you! How about that, Hubert! Our child is going on an adventure!" her mom shouted. "Great! Our child can find what she wants do in life. Maybe get settled down and start a family with another dragon," her father said. "She can find a new life!"

Later, Chill had her stuff packed up and ready to go. "I didn't forget anything, did I? It feels lighter. Maybe I forgot my canteen and sleeping bag," she said. "Mom! Where is my canteen and sleeping bag?" Her mom answered, "I don't know, Chill. Maybe it's in your dresser!" She checked her dresser, and, oh, happy-go-lucky, she found them. "Thanks, Mom! See ya in a few decades!" she shouted. "Okay, bye! See you in a few decades!" her mom shouted as she was flying out the door, with Blaze in the front.

They had to stop at Blaze's house, because he had to get his supplies and say later to his parents. "Okay, just get my bag, canteen, sleeping bag, laptop, generator, charger, and phone and charger. There! All set!" he shouted. As he was walking to the door, he found a note from his parents on the table saying, "Blaze. We went to go get groceries and watch a movie, so, when you get home, just watch the TV or something. -Love, Mom." He wrote his own note to them saying, "Mom, Dad. I want to say so long for now because I am going on an adventure with the second hatchling, Chill. Hope you don't mind. -Blaze"

They got to the training hill to rest, and there was a sunset happening. "Can I watch my first sunset with you, Blaze? I'm pretty cold, too. So, can I?" she asked. "Sure. I'll keep you warm. Come here." She went to him and he wrapped her in his wing, just enough so she was warm, but not too much that she couldn't see. She rested her head on his scaly shoulder.

They watched the sunset for a long time. After it was done, it was too late to go any farther. "We'll have to camp out here for tonight. Maybe in the morning we can watch the sunrise." They put up the one tent, supplied by Blaze, and Blaze set up his sleeping bag. "Can I sleep with you in your sleeping bag for the adventure? I am usually cold, unless I am in a house or other building besides a tent or structure that doesn't have heating and cooling." He agreed, and she crawled in beside him.

In the morning, they got up early enough to watch the sunset, Blaze with his wing around her, her head on his shoulder. "Chill, why do you have your head on my shoulder?" She replied, "I kinda like you. Not as just a friend, but, as a relationship partner," she said. "I just started to like you when we met. I've learned about fire dragons in my egg, and I wanted one as a boyfriend." He said to her, "I have the same feelings, just I wanted a water dragon as a girlfriend." She squealed and waited for those three fateful words. He had said them: "I love you, Chill. I would be devastated if you were hurt." She threw herself at him, crying tears of joy and happiness. "I love you too, Blaze! I was waiting for this to happen! You've just made me the happiest water dragon in all the world!" she shouted while hugging him. He hugged her back, happy that his fears were dispelled. They flew from the hill, hand in hand, to their first destination: Sky North America.

Sweet story, huh? Leave comments on what you want them do do and visit in Sky North America. Peace, dudes and ladies!

-Camosaurusrex


	2. Chapter 2: Sky North America

Dragonstory Chapter 2: Sky North America

In the morning, Blaze and his girlfriend, Chill, set out for Sky North America from the training hill, the peak of Mt. Everest.

"Can we go to Sky Hollywood? I've always wanted to go there," Chill said. "That is where all of the dragon movies are made and released into all the theaters in all the languages. I'd like to see that." "We can go, Chill. Hang on, I sense assassins in the foothills, looking for a dragon head to add to their stuffed trophy wall."

They set out after taking out 3 assassins, 6 swordsmen, and a boss: Achilles. "Well! That wasn't fun! We got injured, even though we had tough scales!" he shouted. "Yeah, we need to be careful. We also have to get better parkas in K-Mart in Iowa." And with that, they set out for the continent.

Halfway through the flight, they encountered the frigid Atlantic air and sea splash. They dare not dive to explore the Titanic because people could see them and get pictures of them. She was so cold that she had to put on her parka and grab Blaze on the back to stay warm. "I-I'm f-f-free-z-z-z-ing! Can I hold onto your back?" she asked. "Sure, I don't mind. Go ahead."

They eventually arrived at their destination. Chill took off her parka and put it in her pack. " We're here, Chill! Look around and see what you find!" he shouted. "Ooh! Look! A book on hatchling dragons! And it's by your father! He must've known how it must be to be a fresh hatchling!" She flipped to the chapter "Breeding" and read out loud:

"The hatchling dragon and its mate have live baby dragons, not like their created parents, who can only have eggs that hatch into hatchlings. This is proven by photographic evidence of a hatchling mother giving birth to another baby dragon."

"Interesting, huh? That's what a mother hatchling does to have her generation go on." she stated. They put the book back and searched for two new parkas for when they go to Sky Antarctica. They also stopped at the med station inside the store to heal their wounds. After they got their parkas, they left to go explore and find other dragons from their homeland of Eiriu, the land where time began.

They left after exploring the rest of the continent in the sky. They met a dragon, Toru, on the way out. "Well! It isn't often that we get visitors! Come in, come in!" He ushered them in, offering pie and Coke.

"Well, we were just on our way out, but it was nice of you to do this. Thanks." Blaze thanked him properly, and when he was done, another dragon walked in. "I want you two to meet my wife, Trina. Trina, Blaze and Chill. Blaze and Chill, Trina." he introduced them to her. "How do you do, dears. I'm the wife of the former Red Terrors team leader, Toru." "Hello. Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Chill shouted. "I need to eat, too. I haven't eaten since this morning, when I had uh, what was it now, an adult seal, two full grown bulls, and a mooshroom.

Later, when they were done eating, they left to go to Sky South America. "See ya later, guys! Thanks for the meal!" the couple yelled. "You're welcome. Come back any time!" Toru yelled back at the couple.

Blaze laid down on the ground when it was 10:00 PM, Eastern standard time. Chill set out the sleeping bags, which Blaze climbed into his. Chill did the same but found a huge gash at the end, making it impossible to sleep in that sleeping bag. "Blaze, can I sleep with you from now on? My sleeping bag has a rip. And I'm really cold. And I love you." Chill asked as Blaze slid over, wings unfolded. "Sure, my dear. You can sleep with me the rest of the way. I don't care. Here, I made you room." Blaze said and Chill climbed in. As they were falling asleep, they saw a badly hurt dragon not far away, lying on the ground and losing blood. Chill yelled, "Blaze, wake up! Someone's dying over there!" She pointed her finger to show him. Blaze flew over with Chill on his back, since her wings didn't grow bigger; they grew smaller. In essence, she couldn't fly. She did bring a portable MedDragon station to heal the dragons, now that she could see over the back of the first one.

All dragons have human characteristics. The female dragons look like female humans. Same with the males. They look like male humans. That's how Chill found the genders of the two lying on the ground.

Blaze healed the male dragon, whose name was Camo, named for his camouflage scales. The female one was Tori, her last name being Mikunasu. Camo's last name was Trakasu. The two dragons were a couple. Camo woke up, surprised to see a male fire dragon with an eel in his mouth and a MedDragon portable healing station standing over him. Camo asked, "Who are you? I want to know the name so I can thank you for healing me and my girlfriend, Tori." Blaze replied, "My name is Blaze, and the blue dragon without wings is my girlfriend, Chill. Your girlfriend will be fine." Camo said, "Yeah, she is one of a kind as she is a snow dragon. I am a forest dragon. Oh, and are you exploring the seven Sky Continents of the Sky World? I have always wanted to do that. Tori has, too. Can we come?" Blaze just nodded and said, "Sure. As long as you have one sleeping bag. My girlfriend's is ripped." Camo sat up and hugged Tori, who was also up. "We can go with them to explore the continents! This is so cool, dearest!" Camo shouted and kissed Tori on the cheek. She blushed. Blaze and Chill were nearby and saw that spectacle. "Chill, we have yet to share a first kiss." Blaze said and brought his head closer to Chill's. Chill looked at him and brought her head closer as their lips met with flame and water becoming one. They parted to get air, but were happy.

How do ya like that? Finally, the main characters share a first kiss! And they have new traveling buddies, Camo and Tori! Anyways, see you next time!


End file.
